


【盾铁】One night

by StarkMalfoy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform, 盾铁 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22698028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkMalfoy/pseuds/StarkMalfoy
Summary: 情人节限定。黑盾白罐，平行世界穿过来打了一炮（不止），微涉及队3
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 盾铁
Kudos: 13





	【盾铁】One night

史塔克岛。这座由罪犯们旧巢改造成的铬白色岛屿出现了一名不速之客。

早在撕裂平行宇宙的刺眼光芒划破旧金山黑夜的那一秒信息就通过检测器传达给了托尼史塔克。

“酷，Cap有一天终于能脱掉他那像国旗一样的戏服了。”熟悉的声音比以往还要多出几分讥讽，罗杰斯笑了笑。

“我也没想到史塔克有天居然会任由女郎们在他的别墅狂欢而自己不去参与。”倒在偌大沙发（可能是群交的海绵垫）上只穿着条内裤叠腿躺着的史塔克看起来毫无防备，一点也没有红罐头缩在自己实验室和装甲里就不肯出来的样子。

史塔克岛的泳池里还是挤满了妙龄女郎和男人，他们在放满香槟的浴池里调笑、放纵、做爱、滥交。都是经过绝境病毒改造过的新新人类，续不上费的第二天就会被丢出岛去，但史塔克岛从来熙来攘往。人类就是这样，哪怕认识到了绝境是令人上瘾的毒品，自己是唯利是图的投机商人，也绝不会放弃在别人面前耀武扬威的机会。不会放弃使用绝境，不会放弃虚幻短暂的完美，不会放弃这个彰显他们财力与能力的机会。即使最开始佩珀已经将自己的嘴脸展示出去，想登上这座岛的人也永远不会停止。

“人类都以能登上史塔克岛为荣。”史塔克摇晃着他高脚杯中的香槟，似乎没听到罗杰斯口中的挑衅。

“而你，平行世界的朋友，不也选择了来这里，而不是去别处吗？比如这个世界的神盾局。”史塔克按捺住心底的激荡，将还剩个底的香槟递给罗杰斯。他的生活这样已经太久了。孤独太久了，寂寞太久了，无聊太久了。

铁幕将旧金山的一切都监控的清清楚楚，连情侣上床都不敢脱个精光。每天醒来周围数不清的男男女女，淫糜的性爱味道，他在他的王座上万人簇拥，却又穷极无聊、孑然一人。

胸口是九头蛇的队长很显然能帮他解决无聊。

“宇宙魔方出了点状况，但我相信很快就回去了。征服这个世界的神盾局显然不是短时间能干的事，不如满足一下我的好奇心。”罗杰斯接过酒杯，对着托尼刚刚喝过的地方印了下去。

“丧失了本就不多的公德的史塔克会变成什么样？这点以前那个蓝翅膀倒从来没想错。”罗杰斯意味不明地嘴角上扬。

“独裁的战略大师也和我期待的完全一样呢。”托尼的手抚摸着罗杰斯胸口九头蛇的花纹，下一秒却是共生体装甲的斥力炮攻击。“我也很想试试现在的罗杰斯是什么滋味。”

罗杰斯往后踉跄了两步，“未来学家的新科技吗？看起来威力不大。”刚刚还只穿着一条内裤的人全身覆盖上了银白色的装甲，口字胡随着唇角的讥笑翕动着。

今晚必打一架。两个无聊的人碰到了他们性格大变的对手、搭档、前男友必打一架。

轰向罗杰斯的斥力炮被振金盾挡住，体术大师疾冲两步，利用空翻使脚尖踢到史塔克的下颌，史塔克从侧面翻转砸在地上。很快他又站了起来，罗杰斯扫视了一眼墙壁距离，丢出了盾牌。

盾牌的轨迹很有力地限制了史塔克的活动范围，罗杰斯凭借体形将史塔克压在身下，盾牌打不破共生体装甲，他决定攻击那看起来最薄弱的面部。尽管他并不想，史塔克的脸他总是喜欢的。

纹丝不动。

史塔克扬起恶魔的笑容，重新控制斥力炮飞起来将罗杰斯拎着丢进墙角，挥手反锤在他的脸上，墙壁都因为二人的猛烈动作产生了裂缝。“这是石墨烯面罩，虽然透明，强度硬度却都比马克要强，振金盾牌也未必一两下就能砸碎。拳头，别想了。”

他跪坐在罗杰斯大腿上，墙角的气氛突然有了变化。那是内战遗留下来的伤疤——被压着打烂的面罩，恋人狠厉的攻击、决绝的背影，幻灭的曾经。尽管不是同一个宇宙，却都有那段痛苦的过去，那是两人都还有真挚的情感、想要守护世界朋友恋人的时候。

“不过今晚可不是个怀旧的好时候，毕竟九头蛇队长可能明早就消失了。这是我的主场，我想和九头蛇队长做爱，他也得跟从我的想法。宝贝儿，你这套红黑制服真能挑逗我，骚的像钢管舞女郎。”史塔克的面罩升起，（尽管这看不出来）热烈地吻上了罗杰斯的双唇。灵巧的舌头猛烈探入，交换着涎水，舔舐着罗杰斯青紫的嘴角。

今晚必打一炮。两个无聊的人碰到了他们性格大变的对手、搭档、前男友必打一炮。  
  
他们同样自私，自负，抛弃了无处安放的道德感，相信弱肉强食能拯救世界。他们背叛了自己，而今晚在某种意义上，他们忠于了对方。不用考虑曾经的伤害，因为他们甚至不在一个世界。今晚他们都只需要一场酣畅淋漓的性爱。

史塔克的手隔着制服揉弄着罗杰斯尺寸巨大的阴茎，很快就硬热得让制服根本包不住。共生体装甲很善解人意地除去了史蒂夫的紧身衣，勃发的阴茎立刻戳上了史塔克的腹肌。

浑身赤裸的两人两根尺寸可观的性器相互摩擦着，罗杰斯的双手抓着上下一起套弄起来。

“我想看史塔克用他研发的东西操开他的屁眼。”罗杰斯咬着史塔克的耳朵说，热烈的气息让史塔克决定色令智昏一次。不，也不算色令智昏，这是他的地盘，他做只是因为他要利用罗杰斯而已。他要利用罗杰斯的肉棒达到高潮。与一场酣畅淋漓的性爱相比，满足约炮对象一点点的小想法怎么能不满足呢？

罗杰斯反客为主，激烈的在史塔克嘴里攻城略池，涎水被拉出来滴落在包着两人阴茎的、罗杰斯的手上。

银白色的金属顺从史塔克的意志钻入他双臀之间的甬道，挤进了那窄小的肉洞里。滥交如史塔克也绝不会选择和除了罗杰斯之外的人肛交，许久没用过的甬道有点难以吃下冰凉无温度的金属，史塔克的身体不自觉地绷紧了。听到罗杰斯轻蔑的笑声后，他又负气般将更多金属插入到甬道，墙角逐渐响起了咕叽咕叽的水声。

罗杰斯的阴茎早已硬得不行，沙哑着示意史塔克将金属退出去，史塔克跪坐的姿势让罗杰斯一下就插入得很深，重力让史塔克的肉洞和罗杰斯的性器紧紧相连、连根吞没，巨大的阴茎将肉穴的括约肌都被撑得平滑无比。

罗杰斯身下被柔软高热的肉穴包含着，阴茎快速抽插着肉穴，蜷曲的阴毛和囊袋在史塔克的大腿上拍出了痕迹。他吮吸着史塔克的乳头并如愿让它们肿大挺立，在那因为日光浴而呈现小麦色的躯体上色泽鲜明。

史塔克因为过快的顶弄频率不由叫了起来，罗杰斯的性器顶过了他的敏感点，快感顺着脊椎爬上神经中枢。肉体的碰撞声夹杂着水渍的声音回荡在空空荡荡的房间中。

罗杰斯似是觉得总在墙角不舒服，手上一发力将两人给撑起来，抱着走向那张巨大的沙发。史塔克失了着力点，双手扒着罗杰斯的后背，两腿盘紧了那肌肉紧实的腰部。硬热的性器因为走路的摩擦而变得更加胀大，两人都溢出了沙哑的喘息。

罗杰斯将史塔克的双腿扛到肩膀上，用力将自己下体顶到底，又慢慢拔出来，然后再将自己的肉棒顶回那湿软的肉洞。那些水在剧烈的拍打下变成白色飞沫打湿了沙发。史塔克想要抚摸他被冷落的性器，却又是被阴茎撑开的甘甜快感舒服得懒得伸手。

史塔克射了。前列腺高潮实在是过于刺激，他太久没有过这样的性，现在已经够了。

但那红瞳的邪佞的人还不够，他仍然硬挺。四倍体力再加现在百无禁忌的行为方式，他抓住史塔克将他翻过来，双臂禁锢住他的腰身又想将自己的性器塞回那个流着液体的红肿糜烂的洞。

史塔克怎会接受这样有如兽交的姿势？自己跪着趴扶着，任由一匹狼在背后操自己的肉洞？

在共生体装甲刚化为利器的时候那根肉棒再一次长驱直入。而罗杰斯的背部也被划拉出一道不轻的伤口。鲜血顺着交合的姿势流到了史塔克身上。而两人都大脑都已经难以运转了，史塔克被操的指挥不了他的装甲，后入带来的支配史塔克的快感也让罗杰斯没空去计较背上的伤口。

他们都是王，是统治者，不需要谁体谅谁。有血腥气都无所谓，只要能让双方满意，就是最好的。

血的锈味和性爱的腥味混合着覆盖住了整个房间。

“要是我现在抱着你去露天平台上操，让你的追随者都看看他们的神是怎么被钉死在一根鸡巴上的，你会怎样？”

“试试看，最好的结果是你的脑袋被我当沙包砸了。”史塔克的回答也压抑不住自己的呻吟，罗杰斯眼中的欲望更是难以压抑了。

他当然不会去做那么愚蠢的选择，这毕竟是史塔克的地盘。现在史塔克觉得还能接受自己才能为所欲为罢了，权衡一向是他的谋略。

他揉捏着史塔克丰满圆润的臀部，压缩它们以让自己暴露在外的囊袋摩擦得到快感，阴茎加速侵入，顶弄着甬道里的每一处。

他射在了史塔克那完美的屁眼里。

罗杰斯将自己的阴茎抽出，甬道里塞满的精液淫夜一点点被扣弄出来，夹杂着因为过度激烈性爱带出的血丝，形成一副极好看的风景。

不过今晚还长。现在这些还不够。远远不够。

两天后撕裂平行宇宙的亮光再次出现，史塔克正躺在史蒂夫的臂弯。

他对罗杰斯说出了告别的话。

“我们都将永垂不朽。”

直到虚无吞噬一切。


End file.
